Playable Arena members
There are 23 playable characters (excluding Sandbox) that one can be in The Arena. Left 4 Dead 1 & 2 Bill; a Vietnam veteran who fought in the US Army alongside Skorpion. His combat skills have helped to keep him alive, and is second oldest alongside Skorpion. He wears an olive green military beret, a matching jacket with a stained white shirt underneath, dark gray-brown pants, and jungle boots. Zoey; A passive country girl, Zoey had no Idea what the "Green Flu" was all about until her collage professors were infected by it. Now, she has one more thing to fail at life, other that Collage Credits; death. With her RIOT! hoodie, and black jeans, and Hannah Monana glove, she more resembles a rich kid than her "Country girl" background. Louis; (Nick-named Dress-blu, Tennis shoe) An annoying, passive character, he is mainly in his signature tucked/untucked shirt and tie, and wearing the nicest tennis shoes on market. Francis; a tough biker with tattoos covering his arms and neck,a member of "Hell's Legion", and a relation with outlaws. He wears a black leather vest over a white tank top, fingerless gloves, black jeans and boots.He is always seen wielding some sort of shotgun. Nick; The "Gambler", and quite the Ladies Man, along with his violent past and awkward comments, He is more of a comic relief aafter a harsh battle. he's never seen out of a black trench coat and camo base. He is also Skorpion's right hand man. Rochelle; As a low-level associate producer for a big-name news station, Rochelle's job mostly consisted of lugging cables and fetching coffee. But when the outbreak hit and staff started calling in sick, Rochelle got her break: producing a segment from Savannah about the evacuation center located there. She was still setting up the cameras when her big story became a war zone. But that doesn't mean she's letting go of her dream job yet. Surviving a zombie apocalypse is just something else she can use her wits and drive to produce the hell out of Coach; After retiring from football, due to a major knee injury, Coach Mendell Gibbs taugh P.E to Juniors at Frakreich High School, untill the Green Flu killed all his students. Now, the only thing he's teaching now, is the zombies to file up neaty so he can kill them easily. He has never taken his FHS uniform off Ellis; A mechanic with a love of life, a firm belief in his own immortality, and the ability to treat any setback as a fun dare to impress his friends. Born and raised in Savannah, Ellis divides up his time working at the local garage, hanging out with his buddies, and dropping by for Sunday dinners with Mom—why’d anybody want to live anywhere else? Then the zombies had to go and spoil it. Now Ellis is looking for new things to occupy his time, and finding plenty. It turns out the zombie apocalypse is one big dare, and there’s no shortage of crazy stuff he can try to impress his new buddies. Boomer/Boomette; an Infected that vomits a special bile at Survivors, which temporarily blinds them and draws Common Infected to them. At a distance the Boomer isn't much of a threat; his large size, slow speed and low health make him an easy target against any weapon at mid or long range. However, if within range he can vomit on Survivors, attracting the Horde. When he dies, he explodes, covering any Survivors who are close enough with bile, blinding them and causing them to stumble backwards. Smoker; an ambush class that can strangle Survivors with its long tongue, similar to Barnacles. The help of another survivor (or stumbing a Charger) is required to escape from a Smoker's hold (though if quick enough it is possible, though difficult, to kill a Smoker who has already grabbed you). As the name implies, Smokers emit smoke when killed to impair Survivors' vision. A Smoker also will frequently cough, letting the Survivors know when he is in the area. The Smoker can drag players that he has captured with his tongue towards himself, though he remains stationary and cannot move. The Smoker is also momentarily paralyzed for a few seconds after having his tongue removed from his captive by another Survivor. Charger; knocking down any Survivors in its way, The Charger's main purpose is to separate a group of surviviors who are tightly joined by grabbing one and sending the other ones flying through the air. While he matches the Survivors' pace, he speeds up considerably when charging them. However, this increase in speed leads to a slow stop and difficulty in turning. Jockey; Jockeys jump onto the survivors and cling to their head and upper-back. From there, they can steer the Survivor while clawing them. Jokeys work in tandem with the Spitter by "steering" Survivors into the Spitter's goo. Jockeys can also steer Survivors into fire, or even Witches. When playing on Campaign Mode, the Jockey will almost always steer Survivors toward Witches. Hunter; similar to the Grotesque, (although they are not as mutated on the outside) are extremely fast and agile, capable of quickly scaling walls. Additionally, he can pounce and pin down Survivors, clawing at their abdomen until either the victim is dead or the Hunter has been knocked off or killed by another Survivor. They are not the most physically robust Infected, having relatively low health, and thus it doesn't take very much to kill them. When the Hunter crouches down in preparation to pounce, it growls, giving it away to any nearby Survivors. However, whilst standing it makes no noise. The Hunter is the only Special Infected that can remain absolutely silent. In Left 4 Dead 2 they can be killed with a melee weapon while in the state of pouncing by aiming upwards and hitting, although this is fairly difficult, as timing is vital and it's easier to kill them from a distance with a high-powered primary weapon. Tank; The Green Flu has caused a huge amount of muscle and bone growth, granting it an extreme amount of strength. This monster is capable of punching large items such as cars into the air or throwing large chunks of concrete it rips out of the ground at Survivors, and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls (including the Safe Point Door). The Tank keeps a high profile, able to be heard by the surviviors from a great distance due to its loud roars, shaking ground when running, and its distinct theme when attacking. The Tank is designed to make the Survivors panic and split up into different directions so that other Special Infected may get to snatch you alone; this happens commonly among new players. It is also designed to absorb lots of damage and still be able to run towards the Survivors. The immense strength and incredible toughness of the Tank make it a terrible foe in combat, especially to inexperienced or uncoordinated Survivors. Witch; The Witch makes loud and eerie noises which resemble sobbing when in her 'passive' state. The noise can be heard long before the Witch is ever seen, allowing the player a chance to prepare a plan to deal with her. In the nighttime she crouches and slumps over, mostly immobile. During the daytime, she will sob standing up and will slowly wander, with her hands up to her face. The Witch, like the Boomer and a few other Special Infected, can cause problems when you shoot her. When a survivor gets too close to a Witch or damages her without killing her outright, she becomes 'startled'. When she is startled, she screams and advances on the Survivor that has startled her with great haste. Once she has reached the Survivor, she will slash at him/her, instantly incapacitating or actually killing him/her. If the Survivor is incapacitated by her attack, she will continue to claw at him/her until either the Survivor or the Witch herself is dead. If she is still alive and the Survivor is dead, she will run off sobbing out of sight. The exceptions to this result of damaging her being a close up head-shot TF2 Scouts; An ideal choice if you want an objective done fast, capturing points and moving carts twice as fast as his teammates and spiriting the enemy intelligence away before they even know he's there. Soldier; Infamous for is the spectacular Rocket Jumping Technique, Soldiers can point their rocket launcher downward, leap into the air, and fire, propelling himself skyward at the cost of some health (though as Jane Doe attests, "Pain is weakness leaving the body.") This ability allows Soldiers to pop up in unexpected places and reach areas off-limits even to the Scouts and their leaping prowess. Pyros; Though categorized as an offensive class, Pyros can also be a useful asset in defense, protecting friendly Turrets from meddling Spies and sending whole attacking teams running back home in search of burn cream. In addition, the Pyro can also make use of Compression Blasts to reflect projectiles right back to their owners, then send them into the air. They can also extinguish any friendly teammate that has been caught on fire. Pyros can also ignite a friendly Sniper's Huntsman arrow so it can ignite an enemy on a hit. Demomen; Excelling at swift disassembly- bouncing grenades round corners to wreak havoc on enemy sentry gun emplacements while remaining safely out of sight. The sticky bombs are a perfect tool for area denial, keeping opponents away from any carts, control points and intelligence cases they deems off-limits. Heavy wweapon guys; Boasting the highest stamina, the biggest gun, and the slowest footspeed, their firepower is highly impressive, allowing them to quickly mow down opposing babies, cowards and teeny-men in seconds. However, revving up and firing the miniguns brings some already-unimpressive speed to a snail's pace, making them an open (and very large) target for any enemy outside his range of fire. Though large and imposing, this makes Heavies somewhat vulnerable on his own, but with his good friend the Medic at his back and a well coordinated team flanking him, he can become an unstoppable embodiment of destruction.Heavies can even benefit his team in ways that don't involve bullets, fists and bullets. By periodically dropping plates of Sandviches, they can give his teammates a delicious and much-appreciated health boost. Engineers; Their ingenious devices are under constant threat from explosives and devious enemy Spies; a good Engineer must keep his gear under a watchful eye and in good repair at all times. When the Engineer needs to get his hands dirty, his trio of generic, yet capable weapns combined with the assistance of his helpful hardware make him more than capable of holding his own in a fight. Medics; the only class capable of regenerating health over time; the longer a Medic stays out of combat, the faster his health will recover. A damaged Medic will regenerate health at a rate of 3 HP per second, which scales up over the following ten seconds to a maximum of 6 HP per second, (though carrying the Blutsager reduces the regeneration rate from 3-6 to 1-4.) Snipers; Snipers tend to isolate themselves from the frontlines, the Huntsman sees move move up the field, laying down suppressing volleys of arrows while ancient and mysterious Jarate powers can increase damage dealt against their foes by himself and teammates alike. Spies; In addition to being able to assassinate key enemies quickly and efficiently, a Spy is great against Engineers. Using Electro-sapps, they can disable his buildings, slowly draining their health until they are destroyed. The Tenth Classes; Quick and agile, you do not want to go head to head against a minigun-wielding tenth class. Their quick gaint and the minigun's high damage DO NOT mix. But, of course, that's only if they manage to steal a dead Heavie's Minigun. With a pacifist mind, and a stout body, the Tenth class is more or less your everyday kind of guy. Strong, handsome, bloodthirsty...